


Whatever You Want This To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meaning that there will be changes in the plot, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nicercy - Freeform, Other Meaningless Quotes, Other Tags Not Mentioned, Past Child Abuse, Post-The Heroes of Olympus AU, The Trials of Apollo Never Happened, and summaries, idk-freeform, saw this in another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Great War, Nico ends up going out with Will, and Percy stays with Annabeth. But, when Nico gets in a fight with his boyfriend, he finds an in denial Percy who turns out to be gay. How does the story go from there? Well, you're just going to have to read to find out.





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda bad at this, and I've never posted a work on AO3 before. I have done things on WattPad. I hope you love the story if you're reading this. I probably won't get that many views. This will be a almost pure Percico one-shot, so Soangelo and Percabeth shippers beware! (also a warning to others who hard-core ship Percy or Nico centered ships, that aren't Percico or Nicercy)

Nico's POV

     I felt lips on my own, burning with a passion. I carefully pushed the person off of me, and looked him in the eyes. Those sea green eyes that captured my heart the moment I saw them. That windswept raven hair which tickled my nose when I cuddled with him in post-orgasmic bliss. And those full pink lips that had touched almost every part of my body as we were tangled together in bed. I knew that this was wrong, but how could I stop. I remembered how it started.

_~flashback~_

_The beach was calming, waves crashing softly on the shore in a rythmic pace. A soft reminder of what could never be. Will and I had just been in a major fight about him looking at Jake Mason, a_   _Hephaestus camper, a little too long. And by a little too long, I meant that the whole conversation I had with Will at lunch had been me looking at him, while he was staring over my shoulder at Jake. One thing lead to another, and soon I was angrily leaving the Apollo cabin, and heading towards the beach. Trying to clear my head, I stayed silent as I slowly sunk into the soft sand. ( **That was too many S words, eh, whatever** ) I looked over and saw Percy and Annabeth holding hands and cuddling. Grimacing, I got up, and started to walk back to my cabin. Where it was dark and nobody was there to disturb me, just how I liked it. _

_But the fates wouldn't give me a break, because as soon as I turned around, I heard my name being called by a voice that haunted me almost every day._

_"Nico. Hey! Neeks! Come ove here, you hermit!". I swiftly turned around and tried not to look at Percy's face. Because if I did, I knew I was never going to be able to say no. But I didn't have to walk over to them, because Percy was soon getting up and striding over to me. I looked down at him, which was still an odd sensation. It was a couple years after the Great War, I was 16 and Percy was 19. I had hit a growth spurt, and was almost a head taller than Percy. I also had a bad boy reputation, which helped with finding possible people to date. Though, I had stayed in a monogamous relationship with Will since a couple months after the war. Suddenly I felt a warm body press against me, causing a blush to spread over my cheeks. Percy pulled away with a small smile accompanied with a soft pink blush. Annabeth trailed behind him, arms crossed over her chest and a foot tapping._

_"So where you've been, Neeks?". I cringed at the nickname, but tried not to show it._

_"Oh, you know, here and there. Sometimes down in the underworld helping my father. Most of the time up here with Will". I saw something flash in Percy's eyes, was it sadness, happiness, or no, it couldn't be, jealousness. I snap the thought out of my head, it was just wishful thinking. Percy was with Annabeth, and was most definitely straight. As I got out of my thoughts, I saw Annabeth coming next to_   _Percy, and putting her arms around his bicep, hanging off of him like the head cheerleader would to the quarterback in high school. I winced, feeling a stab in my chest, my heart aching with a pain I've known for too long. Damnit, I thought I was over this stupid crush like 2 years ago. After confessing my crush on Percy to him, I had started hanging out with Will, hoping to make the pain go away. The thing was, the only reason I had confessed was so that I take the weight off of my chest, and the part about 'him not being my type', had been blurted out in my nervousness. Eventually, I had started a relationship with Will, which had helped with taking my mind off of Percy a lot._

_"I need to get going, so you two have fun on your... date". I couldn't stay there any longer, all the memories flooding back, I needed to get away. I walked away, leaving Percy and Annabeth standing by the water. As I headed towards cabin XIII, I couldn't help but think of the emotion that spread through Percy's eyes when I talked about hanging out with Will. It had haunted me for years that I couldn't have Percy, and now, after so long, I was finally happy. I was not going to let something that may not have even happened to ruin that._

_When I had left the beach it was around 2 in the afternoon, so I had about 4 hours until dinner was due. I flopped onto the bed, resting my eyes and head for a moment. Soon, I was fast asleep, into the realm of Morpheus, where all the nightmares of real life came back to haunt me. Surprisingly I was in a garden, filled with brightly colored flowers and a fountain with a_   _beautifully carved sculpture of... Aphrodite? Then the realization hit me, Aphrodite was going to talk to me._

_"Very good observation skills demigod"._

_I turned around to see a woman, with long black hair, blue/green eyes, and tan skin. She basically looked like a female version of Percy. And oh no, this was not happening, why must Aphrodite be the goddess of love?!_

_"You know, it hurts that your think of me in that way, but I guess I kind of deserve it. Hmm, maybe I should listen to Ares more and stop meddling so much. Nah, I just can't resist". Aphrodite had a very giddy expression on her face, signaling that she was going to have some fun butting in on other people's relationships._

_"Um, why exactly do you need me here, Lady Aphrodite? If I may ask"._

_"Oh, so polite when talking. We just need to work on your thoughts. But, I'm here to help you, of course!". Usually when a god says help, they mean something bad is going to happen and you need to fix it._

_"Yes, but what exactly do you need of me?"._

_"I want to help you get the love of your life!". Oh gods, this was not going to be good._


	2. A Plan, A Confession, And A Kiss... Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't post. I just got out of it, and couldn't really get myself to write for fun. The reason being that I had to write a 70 page research paper. But that is beside the point. Hope you like the chapter!

Nico's POV

      _Aphrodite may be one of the most annoying goddesses I've ever met, but she impresses me with the amount of willpower she has when she wants something. She made a plan that was intricate and detailed, but basically entailed that I break it off with Will and try and seduce Percy. This would totally work, nope, it blew up in my fucking face. First part of the plan, break up with Will. Yeah, no, that didn't work. The reason being that I chickened out when I saw him and Jake Mason making out at a party in the Hermes cabin. It didn't matter too much to me, because both of the were drunk off their asses. Okay then, second part of the plan, seduce Percy... That also didn't work. So, I'm not good at following plans. But, hey, I had reasonable excuse for this part!_

_~Flashback within a Flashback; it's a Flash-ception~_

_After waking up, I realized I had been asleep for about an hour and a-half. Deciding that I needed to clear my head once again, I headed back towards the beach. I was sure that Percy and Annabeth are gone so it was safe to go back._ _Nearing the beach I saw a figure sitting in the sand and looking out at the waves. Curious, I walked closer and saw that it was Percy. He had tears streaming down his_ _face, with his legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs._

_Why do you have to be such a... a freak? Just try to be normal, just like everyone else. Gods, why is that so hard for you? You know he's never coming back, he's long gone. He can't hurt you anymore, so why are you still scared?"_

_I was sad and confused at the same time. Who was this person he was talking about? I slowly walked up the Percy, sitting down next to him._

_"Why are you crying, Percy?"_

_Percy looked up at me with doe eyes, quickly wiping the tear tracks away from his face, "N-Nico? Why do you w-want to know? You don't even care, its s-stupid"._

_"I care Percy, more than you know. So I'm going to ask again, why were you crying?"._

_"No, it's stupid, stop asking, p-please"._

_Percy sounded and looked almost broken, it pained me to see this side of him, and not the cheerful happy self. But in order to help, he needed stop holding in the pain, "Percy, I'm not leaving until you tell me why."_

_Finally Percy caved, sighing in exhaustion, "Here's the thing, it's super dumb and you really don't care. But for some reason, you seem really fucking adamant on seeing why. So, I-I'm gay, I think... Ugh. I don't even know. Most of the people I've tried relationships with told me their feelings for me. So I never thought of much about my sexuality. But after the war, I-I started to, um, experiment. Not like that! I didn't cheat on Annabeth. And I know that it's not bad to be gay or bi or anything, I mean like half the camp is on the spectrum. But when I was a kids, we weren't very well off. My mom met a man who said he would help us, Gabriel Ugliano. Later, I found out that the only reason my mom married him was to cover up my demigod smell from monsters, but that's not the point. In the beginning, Gabe did help us, mostly financially. But, as time went on, he got worse, started to gamble and smoke more. And when he lost in gambling, which was a lot, he would drink more and get really angry. And then he would beat me with whatever he could find, a belt, a beer bottle, or just with his hands and feet. The worst parts though were the insults, fag, whore, slut, and telling me I'm a useless nobody over and over. After a while, I started to believe him, it was hard not to. The only thing that helped was my mom, but she was away for most of the day, her working any over shifts she could to keep us living. Also found out that Gabe beat her too, even though I distracted him most of the time. When I got to camp, I tried to forget all of it, it was just easier than telling people, and soon Gabe was gone. But I'm still scared, and I-I can't forget what he used to say. I-I'm still scared, please don't l-leave, Nico. I need y-you._

_Percy's face was buried into my shirt, soaking it with his tears. I carefully wrapped my arms around him in a hug, trying to comfort him. I wondered what this looked like to another person. Would it look like Percy was just hugging me, or that he fell asleep in my arms? Or could people tell that he was crying, and that he was broken, and more so than most others. Looking back on all my memories, all the times Percy had smiled or laughed, the happiness rarely reached his eyes. There was a glass over them, like a layer of mist, hiding the real emotions from other people. Looking out at the ocean, it didn't seem as bright anymore, in the sunlight glistening, no. It looked dark and dull, like the way Percy probably felt right now, mirroring the emotions of it's prince. Slowly, Percy's breathing evened out, and the tears stopped. It was peaceful for a while, just the beach, Percy and me. When the sun started to set, I carefully picked Percy up, carrying him bridal style to his cabin._

_Setting him onto his bed, I laid down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. What was I doing? Even though I knew Percy was gay, he still wasn't ready to come out. So why? Why do this to me and him, why let this emotion spiral out of control, to the point of destruction in both of us? I looked down at the tear stained, now  serene, face of the person I had loved for years. This was why. Because I couldn't let go of the feeling, whether it be happy or_ _depressing, I couldn't let him go. Maybe this is my fate, to chase after the unattainable, like the curse of Calypso, never for the person I love, to love me back. And for the close, to be just out of hands reach, in front of my face, taunting me with the metaphorical fruit of the underworld. But, why change it, after all, this was the only way I knew._  

~Break~

     I groaned as I felt a shifting in my arms. Trying to stop the thing from moving, I tightened my grip on it. That seemed to panic it even more, struggling further, and in the process elbowing me in the stomach. Grunting, I opened opened my eyes to find a person wiggling, trying to get out of my arms tight embrace. Wait, where was I? I didn't remember going to my cabin after the beach. Then the day's events came rushing back, the fight with Will, seeing Percy and Annabeth on the beach, the dream planning with Aphrodite, and the long talk with Percy. Wait! Percy! I quickly let go of the person, realizing who it was. Percy turned, glaring at me. Though, after seeing who it was, his eyes softened a bit. He sat up, resting his back on the headboard of the bed.

     "Nico? What are you doing here...in my cabin...sleeping next to me...in the same bed?"

     I quickly, and clumsily, rolled off of the mattress, taking the sheets with me. My confidence plummeted...not that it was high in the first place. Percy gasped, and reached out his hand, to help me up. I took it, and pulled him to the floor with me. I laughed, while he playfully hit me in the chest. I tackled him, flipping us over, so I was on top while he was pinned underneath me. Percy laughed, while trying to get me off of him. 

     "Nicooo, get off! You're way too heavy!". With mock hurt, I sniffled, and fake wiped off a tear.

     "You know, that really hurt my feelings. You should say sorry, and maybe do something else to help me feel better".

     Percy rolled his eyes at my horrible acting skills, "And what would you want me to do to make you better, you highness?". 

     Smirking, I replied, "I don't know, how 'bout a kiss?".

     Percy's smile dropped, "Wha-what?".

     Realizing what I had said, I stared horrified at Percy. Trying to make the situation better, I gave a forced smile, "Hahaha, I was just joking. I didn't really mean it". 

     Hoping to see a relieved expression, I looked at Percy's face. But, it seemed as if he was disappointed. That couldn't be. But just as fast it had come the facial expression faded.

     Setting his face back to normal, Percy responded, "Oh, cool. I mean, that would be weird. If you had really meant that, right?".

     "Uh, yeah, totally!". And here we're back with the awkwardness. Why the hell can't you just keep your fucking mouth shut? Percy continued looking at me, and I was no longer able to see his emotions. Oh my gods, I ruined it. Yet again, I ruined it. 

     Percy seemed to realize in what position we were in, he wiggled out from underneath me, a blush accenting his face the whole time. I slowly got up, walking towards the door, "I should probably get going. Um, see you later, Percy". With that I quickly ran out the door, not waiting to hear Percy's reply. 

     "Well that went well", I muttered under my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was hoping to make this story about 5 chapters, more or less. Depending on how many fucks I give while writing the story... See you next chapter! Also, my updating schedule will never be consistent, like, at all. So don't try to find a pattern in when I update, you won't find one. I also think that the whole, Percy giving his life story was too rushed, but I was too lazy to try and redo it. At the time I originally wrote it, I thought it was great. Well that's it, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Read some of my other stories on Wattpad at the username Nico_is_Savage or The_Flash_is_Goals! #SelfPromo. I also got the idea from AnonymousFanGirl1000, on Wattpad. If you look her up don’t judge me. Because have you seen some of the other stories on fanfiction sights... Go read the story if you're into that kind of thing. The book has only gay ships, Jercy, Perleo, Soangelo, Percico, Freo, Jeo, Jasico, all that jazz. No GxG, its a BxB book. See you next time!


End file.
